


Spectacular Six Oneshots

by castheangel666



Category: The Spectacular Six
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, at least she truws, chewie is an overprotective boyfriend, chris is a good big brother, dont do this to yourself, dude - Freeform, gaylen is a good mom, gunnar is an adrogynous queen, its so sad, moduka is trying her best, olly is so done (and also in love), seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castheangel666/pseuds/castheangel666
Summary: Angst, romance, and murder galore!!Gunnar ain’t evil, just misunderstoodGaylen is an amazing girlfriend and momChris is an immature bratChewie is the only one who can control ChrisModuka is trying her best and doesn’t tolerate anyone’s shitOlly is so fucking tired





	1. Gaylen and Smiles

The first time Gaylen saw Olly smile, she was four years old. Olly was the cool older girl who lived next door. Their families shared a backyard, so Gaylen brought over some cookies she had helped her mother bake.  
“Who are you?” Olly asked, looking up from her book. She was always reading, Olly, always ready to learn.  
“I’m Gaylen. My mom and I made cookies. Want one?”  
Olly had smiled softly, having never had a friend before. Kids didn’t like her because she was Asian, and autistic.  
“Sure! Wanna be friends?” she asked, nibbling the edge.  
“Yeah!” Olly’s smiles were frequent, until they disappeared altogether eleven years later.

 

Gaylen watched as Chris teased Chewie about his gun before the battle. Chris smiles a lot. They’re not real smiles though.  
He smiles at Riley as his side is bandaged after Gunnar shot him. It’s pain-filled, drugged, and sad, but it’s there. It’s not real either.  
He smiles at Gaylen as she rides off to work every day, but she can see the worry and fear hidden behind those perfect teeth and knows that these smiles are fake too.  
When she comes back from a long trip, he runs out to greet her. His face could light up the entire town, and she can tell that his face will hurt later. It took a while, but she finally saw his true smile.

 

Chewie doesn’t smile. That’s his whole thing. He’s grumpy, he’s tired, he probably hates you.  
Gaylen tries to catch him smiling, but the best she can get is a smirk when Chris does something stupid. Chewie doesn’t smile.  
Until he does.  
It’s one of those nights where Gunnar is lying on the ground saying stupid shit about life and the others are half-listening, half-doing other things, when it happens.  
“What even are noses, man, it’s like God was like ‘IMMA PUT THIS WEIRD ASS PIECE OF FLESH THAT CAN SMELL THINGS IN THE MIDDLE OF YOUR NOSE. AND THEYRE UGLY SO FUCK YOU!” Gunnar ranted.  
Chewie snorted, and then looked up from where he was polishing his gun and smiled.  
“That’s pretty weird, Gunnar, even for you.”  
Gaylen gaped at him for five minutes before going back to her book. It was a beautiful smile. Gentle, kind and full of amusement. Everything Chewie hid inside. Gaylen decided she needed to see it more often.

 

Moduka smiles a lot too, but when she’s really happy, she smiles with her teeth. Gaylen discovered this the first time they went into their new house  
“Gaylen, this is beautiful!” she smiled, truly smiled with her teeth, “it’s so big!”  
Moduka sat on the couch and grinned.  
“This is so much softer than leaves!!” she cried, jumping up and hugging Gaylen tightly.  
Gaylen smiled back, absorbing the adorableness that was her girlfriend being happy.  
“I’m so lucky you guys came to find me,” Moduka whispered against Gaylen’s lips, “I’d still be all alone.”  
“You never have to be alone again, Moddy,” Gaylen promised.

 

Gunnar’s smiles had been broken over time. Gaylen had seen pictures of Gunnar as a kid, and their smile was bright and innocent, but she’d never seen it in real life. She asked Katana about it once, only to be met with a shaking head.  
“Gunny doesn’t smile anymore,” was the reply.  
When they marched into town, Gunnar wore a twisted smile, dangerous and taunting. It was a warning to stay away, lest you get shot.  
When Gaylen and the others cornered the raider in their jail cell, their smile was filled with false confidence and anxiety, easy to see through.  
When Machete finally woke up after being stabbed, Gunnar’s smile was sad, but strong. No one mentioned it if they heard them cry.  
It wasn’t until Gaylen woke them up by kissing their cheek did their true smile shine. It was small, sure, but it was pure happiness and contentment captured in the androgynous raider’s face, and it melted Gaylen’s heart.


	2. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gunnar has never seen snow, and the others decide that’s not okay

Gunnar woke up to Chris shrieking downstairs. They ran, pulling out their gun. “Jane, look! It’s snowing!” he cried. They frowned at him. “Snowing? What’s that?” Chris stared at them for a solid ten seconds. “Do you-do you seriously not know what snow is?” Jane shook their head. “Gaylen! Moduka! Olly! Chewie!” Chris yelled, running back upstairs. “What?” Moduka yelled out of the bathroom. “Hurry up! Jane’s never seen snow before!” Gaylen was by their side in a second, Olly not far behind. “What the frick do you mean you’ve never seen snow?” She asked. Jane looked at them, eyes full of confusion. “What are you talking about? I don’t even know what this snow stuff is.” Moduka gasped, and Gaylen shook her head. “I lived in a dry forest, but even I got to play in the snow when I was little,” the hunter exclaimed, “speaking of which, can someone loan me a coat?” “Yeah, no problem, Moddy. Cmon, let’s go outside!” Jane slowly put on their favorite leather jacket, confused and slightly anxious. Chewie had elected to stay in bed, and he was the bravest man they’d ever met. If he didn’t want to see the Snow, how good could it be? Gaylen opened the door and Jane’s mouth fell open in shock. There was white, sparkly stuff everywhere! It was on the roof of the source, the ground, and it was still falling from the sky in little flakes! “This is amazing,” they breathed, bending down to touch it. “It’s cold!” they gasped, turning to see their lovers standing there watching them. “It’s frozen water,” Olly explained, while Chris began to throw packed up balls of snow at Moduka, “some people build sculptures, Gaylen is probably going to build a snowman, if you’d like to help her.” “What are you going to do?” Jane asked, still looking around if amazement. “I’m going to make snow angels,” the war veteran told them, “here, I’ll show you.” Olly walked out a few feet to a fresh patch of snow, turned around, and fell backwards, arms outstretched. She moved her arms and legs, before standing up gently. “See? It looks like an angel!” Olly said, grinning. “It’s so pretty,” Jane said quietly. Olly smiled at the younger person. SMACK Coldness hit their face and slid down their neck. Jane gasped in shock. “Sorry, Jane!” Chris laughed, clutching his stomach, that was meant for Moddy!” Jane grinned, packing up snow like they’d seen him do, and threw it back, hitting his shoulder. They messed around for hours until finally going back inside. The six lovers, being joined by Chewie, sat in comfortable silence, drinking hot chocolate and watching old Christmas movies from 2016. They fell asleep, being kept warm by each others body heat.


	3. Gunnar gets sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gunnar hates being sick, but at least they have siblings who don’t back down, right?   
> Pre-relationship!

KATANA POV

Katana woke up to coughing from down the hall, where Gunnar slept. She tiptoed into the room to find Machete helping a coughing Gunnar to sit up. Their sibling was pale and disoriented.

“Are they okay?” She asked, worriedly.

“No, they’re not,” Machete shook his head, turning to his sister, “Gunny has the flu.”

“I do not.”

“Do so.”

“What are we going to do? We have school today, but we can’t just leave them alone,” Katana pointed out, pouring her older sibling a glass of water.

“I’ll be fine, Kat,” Gunnar was cut off by more coughing.

“Yeah...No,” Machete sighed at their antics, “go down to Rook’s house. Tell her what’s wrong. She likes you, and her daughter will probably convince her.”

Katana got dressed and ran to Gaylen Rook’s house. She’d been hundreds of times to hang out with Carey, but this time was different.

“Hello, Katana,” Gaylen frowned, “what are you doing here? You have school in forty minutes.”

“Gunnar’s sick,” she blurted out, “Machete doesn’t want to leave them alone.”

Gaylen nodded in understanding. “I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“Thank you!” Katana ran back to her house.

“Gaylen will be here in ten minutes!” She yelled. She could hear Gunnar trying to get Machete to leave them alone, before Machete finally came down the stairs.

“They hate it, but they’re not going to get far like this anyway. Gunny will pass out before they get outside.”

“If you say so.”

GAYLEN POV

Gaylen opened the door, expecting to hear shouting and swearing. She heard nothing, which was somehow worse.

“Gunnar? It’s Gaylen Rook! Your siblings sent me!” She called, running upstairs.

There was coughing coming from one of the bedrooms. There, in the bed, sat a pale androgynous raider, with a tank top and shorts as pajamas.

Gaylen rushed over to try and help them, only to be smacked away.

“F-fuck of-off, Rook,” the raider boss rasped, “I’m fine.”

“You’re obviously not.”

Gunnar rolled their eyes, flopping back on the bed.

“Machete worries too much.”

“Yeah?” Gaylen gestured to them, “the only reason I’m not dragging your ass to the hospital is because I know you’d kill someone.”

“And what’s to say I don’t kill you?” Gunnar’s voice was muffled with a pillow.

“Your gun is on the other side of the room,” the peace officer smirked, “you can’t even sit up without coughing, you aren’t going to get out of bed.”

Gunnar peeked out from their pillow. “Fight me.”

Gaylen laughed. “Maybe later.” She pulled a bottle of medicine from her pocket and measured some into the lid.

“Hmm...” Gaylen realized the raider was falling asleep. She removed the pillow and tucked the blankets around the smaller figure.

She sat down to read her book downstairs at the table.

A few hours later, at about one, she jolted out of her book to screams. Taking the stairs three at a time, she burst into Gunnar’s room to see the raider thrashing in her sleep, screaming and crying out for someone named “Mary” and “William”. Occasionally, “Momma!” or “Daddy!” were added to the mix. It was heartbreaking to listen to.

“Hey, hey, hey, wake up,” Gaylen said, shaking them gently, “it’s not real, you need to wake up!”

After a few minutes, Gunnar bolted up, green eyes clouded with fever and tears.

“Gunnar?” Gaylen asked, slowly, “Are you okay?”

Gunnar shook their head, laying back down.

“Fuck. That ones worse than the usual ones.”

“You have them often?” Gaylen asked, sucking a dose of fever reducer into a syringe.

“Yeah.” Gunnar would never tell them this, but the fever was clearly affecting their head.

“Okay. I need you to open your mouth.”

“No.”

“Why not?” Gaylen asked, tapping the syringe.

“The bad men’ll come an’ hurt me again,” Gunnar slurred.

Gaylen held her breath. Oh my god. They’ve been—oh my god.

Forcing her voice to be calm and comforting, Gaylen assured them that there were no bad men, only her, so Gunnar opened their mouth.

Helping them to sip water, Gaylen smiled at the raider. When they weren’t trying to kill her, they were cute, with their short blonde hair and flushed cheeks against pale skin.

“Can I go back to sleep?” Gunnar asked, already tired out again.

“You need to eat something,” Gaylen told them.

“I’m not really hungry,” they admitted, “I threw up everything from last night”.

“Okay, how about some tea? My girlfriend says it always helps her stomach.”

“Hmmm, okay,” Gunnar nodded, sleepily.

Gaylen found a pack of mint tea, pouring hot water over it.

As Gunnar sipped it, Gaylen told them stories from when she and Olly were in the war. Gunnar smiled and giggled at appropriate times, a complete change from the person who tried to take over the town.

Katana and Machete came home to their older siblings asleep, Gaylen watching over them.

“Call me if their temperature gets worse.”

Katana and Machete looked at each other.

“I ship it,” the brother said.

“Same,” his sister nodded.


	4. Gaylens Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaylen has a bad day, but Olly knows just what to do to cheer her girlfriend up!

Gunnar looked up from their book to see Gaylen storming upstairs. Shit.

They sighed, putting the book down and following their girlfriend. The door to Gaylen’s office was shut, and locked when they checked.

“Gaylen?” they asked, “are you okay?”

“Go away, Jane!” came the sharp reply, making Gunnar’s breath catch.

“What’s wrong? Is there anything I can do?”

“No, just fuck off! I want to be alone!” Gaylen yelled.

Gunnar’s hands shook as they slowly made their way back downstairs.

“What is it, Janey?” Olly asked, noticing the distressed raider.

“Gaylen’s upset. I tried to help, but I think I just made her angrier,” Gunnar sighed, sitting at the counter and lying their head in their arms.

“I’m sure she’s just had a bad day,” Olly assured them, “I’ll give her a few minutes and go up.”

Chris patted his lover’s shoulder gently. “Don’t worry, Gunnar, it’s not your fault. For once.” They grinned back, slapping his arm lightly.

Olly crept towards the office quietly.

“Gaylen?” She called.

“What is it, Olly?” Gaylen asked, sounding tired and angry.

“Are you okay? You really scared Jane just now.”

“Well then maybe they should learn to fuck off.”

“I know you don’t mean that. Let me in,” Olly ordered.

There was exactly 6.4 seconds of silence before the door was opened a crack. Olly pushed it open the rest of the way.

There was smashed glass on the ground and Gaylen was sitting at her desk, typing furiously.

“Bad day?”

“You wouldn’t even believe it.” Gaylen went into the longest rant in the history of everything about how the sexist men at work needed to fuck of and stop being such bigots, and Olly listened while massaging her back.

Finally, the younger woman sat back, breathless.

“Feel better?” Olly asked.

“Yeah.”

“Good. Let’s go down and watch stupid movies with the others. Moduka And Gunnar have never seen Harry Potter.”

“What?!”


	5. How They all got together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaylen got with Olly, then they snatched up Chris, then Chewie admitted his feelings, then they convinced Moduka, and finally, they confronted Gunnar

Gunnar went up to Olly’s room, heart racing. She held Olly’s old journal in her hands.

“Olly?” she whispered, knocking on the door. It swung open.

“Hiya, Gaylen, what’s—oh shit.”

“Olly,” the peacemaker said slowly, “are you in love with me?”

Olly bit her lip, eyes squeezed shut. “Yes, look, Gaylen, I’m sorry, I just—.” And Gaylen’s lips were against hers and it felt amazing and Olly had never been so happy.

Gaylen stepped back. “I’ve been wanting to do that for three god damn years Olly.”

“Shut up,” Olly pulled her back in for more. They fell asleep in eachothers arms, enjoying the feeling of pure bliss.

 

 

 

2

 

A few weeks later, and Gaylen and Olly were happy. But they both agreed that there was something missing.

“Olly,” Gaylen drew out the name, “how do you feel about polygamy?”

Olly looked up. “Go on.”

—

Chris was at the bar, joking with Chewie and Biscotti, when Olly and Gaylen approached him.

“Hey, Chris, could we talk to you?” Gaylen asked.

“Alone,” Olly added.

“Yeah sure.” Chris downed the rest of his drink and followed them up to Gaylen’s room.

“So, you know how me and Olly are together?”

“Yeah...” the man answered, pushing up his sunglasses.

“Well, we were thinking...” Gaylen started.

“Wanna go out with us?” Olly blurted out.

Chris froze. “Um,” he chuckled nervously, “yeah, yeah, that sounds great.”

“OH MY GOD WE MADE HIM BLUSH!” Gaylen squealed, making him blush harder.

Olly gave him a peck on the cheek. “Be here tonight, m’kay, Chrissy?” She whispered into his ear.

“Okay,” he nodded, swallowing dryly. When they left, he grinned to himself. Fucking finally, he thought.

 

 

 

3

 

They were happy. They were! But, if they were all being honest, Chris, Olly and Gaylen had somehow fallen in love with the sarcastic being that was Chewie.

Chris realized when he found himself craving more and more time around the older man, brushing hands or even platonic hugs.

Gaylen noticed when she began to imagine Chewie’s lips kissing her, his tongue exploring her mouth, him cuddling with her and her other boyfriend and girlfriend.

Olly was the last to come to terms with her feelings. Chewie was telling a story to the saloon, when Carey nudged her.

“You’re in love with him.” It was said as a fact, not a question. “You only smile like that at Mom and Chris. Trust me on this, Olly, you’re in love with Chewie.”

Chris, Gaylen and Olly has talked about it, but Chewie was scary and none of them wanted to ask. In the end, it was Chewie who made the first move.

“Yo, love birds! I’m coming in!”

He walked in on them in bed, but Chewie just sighed.

“I know you’re in love with me. I love you guys too.”

Everyone froze, amazed at the emotionless man admitting to having emotions.

“Move over, will ya?” That was the first time Chewie slept with another person without sex being involved. It was nice. Full of not passion and heat, but warmth and love. Much better.

 

 

 

4

 

Moduka spent so much time around the other four, it was no surprise they all fell in love.

“Chewie, Olly, Gaylen wants to talk to us in her room,” Chris said.

“I am in love with Moduka,” Gaylen said, as soon as the door was shut.

“Same.” The other three chorused.

“Why...why is this relationship so big?” Chewie asked, smirking happily, “it’s awesome, don’t get me wrong, but damn, there’s a lot of people!”

“Go big or go home,” Chris commented.

“I’ll go grab Moduka, you guys stay here,” Ollie offered. She returned a minute later with a very confused Moduka.

“What’s up guys?” She asked.

“Moduka,” Chris said, “we love you.”

“Great, I love you too, can I go back downstairs now?”

“No, we are in love with you,” Gaylen clarified.

Crash.

Moduka fell to the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Fuck,” Chewie swore.

Gaylen’s eye were wide. “I’m sorry, we don’t have to, don’t feel like you have to—.”

“N-no, that’s not it!” Moduka sobbed, “I’ve never been loved by anyone but my brother before.”

Olly gets on her knees and pulls the crying hunter into a hug, Chris joining the other side. Gaylen sits behind them, arms around Moduka’s shoulders. Chewie sighs, “fuck it,” and starts playing with her hair.

That’s how the fifth member of the relationship joined.

 

 

 

5

 

Gunnar was different. Everyone fell in love with them, but everyone with a different thing.

Gaylen loves the way Gunnar protected her siblings, threatening to shoot anyone who even thought about hurting them.

Chris fell in love with the way Gunnar wore what they wanted and made it look badass and sexy. He admired their confidence.

Chewie was enticed with the way Gunnar went through a lot of shit, but managed to survive and act like a queen.

Moduka was in love with the way Gunnar could walk into a place and instantly draw attention. Not always good, but attention, because it’s not every day you see a person in a skirt, a vintage band T-shirt and black stilettos, but somehow, it looked good.

Ollie was in love with the part of Gunnar that sat quietly and listened to stories, laughing when appropriate. She loved the way that Gunnar could go from that to a ruthless killer in less than a second.

—

They found Gunnar outside, drawing near the saloon.

“Gunnar!” Chewie called.

The androgynous queen smiled and stood up.

“Hey, guys, what’s going on?” they asked, pushing their blonde hair behind their ear.

“We wanted to know if you’d like a spot in our relationship,” Olly said, smiling.

Gunnar froze, staring at the group, pink-tinted lips parted in shock.

“Don’t mess with my emotions, you fucking cunts. I’ve been down that road and I hate it.”

Moduka reached for Gunnar’s hand, but was met with a violent flinch.

“Stop,” they said, voice wobbling, “please, I can’t be hurt like that again.”

As they were about to turn to leave, Gaylen grabbed the collar of Gunnar’s leather jacket and pulled them into a kiss. Gunnar relaxed against Gaylen’s body, moaning slightly.

Gunnar looked at the group and back at Gaylen.

“You mean,” their voice was barely above a whisper, “You really love me?”

“Yeah,” Chris nodded, smiling softly.

Gunnar took a deep breath. “Okay. I’d love to be a part of your relationship.”

Later, all five of them were threatened at blade-point by Katana and Machete to not hurt Gunnar under any circumstances. Let’s just say it was an easy promise to make.


	6. Gunnar’s past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gunnar has never had an easy life, but it all started when they were still Jane

Gunnar remembers every detail of their life from the age of ten. It’s more of a curse than a blessing, really.

That one night, they were sleeping in their bed, and woke to their moms screaming. Gunnar (Jane at the time) tiptoed downstairs and saw armed robbers beating their parents black and blue with bats. Their dad was already unconscious, but Mom was still crying and begging them to stop.

Jane had run back upstairs quietly, not wanting to make their presence known, and silently woken their younger brother. They helped him get dressed, then picked up Mary from her crib. As they crept downstairs, William started to cry, but Jane covered his mouth, grabbed their fathers gun and they ran to the forest behind their home. They didn’t stop running until William couldn’t run any more.

Their younger brother was gasping and sobbing, so Jane sat down next to a tree with Mary sleeping in their lap and he curled up next to them and cried until he fell asleep. Jane stayed up all night, silently crying, but ready to fight at a moments notice.

One of the worst part was telling Mary that they couldn’t go home. The three year old cried and begged, but Jane knew it wasn’t safe, so they kept moving until they found a village.

William chatted up one of the merchants, and Jane stole a few apples, just so they could eat. They felt guilty afterwards, but the guilt soon became a part of life.

When Jane was old enough, they started to work. It wasn’t pretty work, and it changed often. Sometimes she would do chores, sometimes she babysat other children, hating the fact that she had to leave their ten year old brother to do look after their little sister. Sometimes, if money got real tight, Jane would let her employers hurt them. Do anything they wanted to them.

Jane was raped often. It didn’t matter if it was a man or woman employer, they all wanted their petite body, so Jane didn’t protest. They’re proud to say they never even screamed after the first ten times, but still, Jane always cried after those days.

William started to work too, but only once Mary was eight, and old enough to be left alone for a bit. Things got easier.

When Jane was fifteen, they killed a man. He was trying to touch William, and they shot him, point blank. They left the village the next day.

A few other outcasts began to remember them, and went to find them. It became sort of like a gang. Gunnar loved their gang, but, honestly, they were stupid and disorganized. She tried to organize them, but no one listened to a tiny “girl” who balked on pulling the trigger. So Gunnar came out to kick their asses into gear.

Around their siblings, they were still Jane, but anyone else who dared call them that was killed, no questions asked.

First, they had rules about killing—don’t do it. But when people started killing them, it seemed like the only option. They got used to it.

Gunnar remembers a soldier girl named Gaylen Rook. She was kind and helped them, but Gunnar was shaky and scared, so they knocked Gaylen out, robbed her,and ran. Years later, Gunnar would apologize, and Gaylen would laugh and kiss them, and tell them to forget about it.

Gunnar never did.


	7. Insane Asylum AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally what the title says

Gaylen wakes up every morning and goes to work at the insane asylum. Believe it or not, the patients there are nicer than everyday people, even those who don’t know where they are.

 

Olly has scars down her body, put there by cruel people across the sea. Her eyes were sad, but livened up when she spoke to the younger patients, telling them stories and giving them hope.

 

Chewie was a rape survivor. He couldn’t be touched without having a meltdown and needing to be sedated, but he listened. Whenever one of the other patients was upset, he sat next to them and they would talk for as long as needed.

 

Moduka wore her “wilderness clothes” everywhere, telling whoever would listen about wild cats and wolves and types of plants she used to eat. The others played along, smiling at the girl who couldn’t remember her own family, but could differentiate hundreds of herbs.

 

Chris was a trickster. He bounced around room to room, cheering up patients and fooling the nurses. No one had the heart to tell him off, the kid was too lovable. Even Chewie would smiled whenever the blond boy came to his door.

 

Jane was covered in scars and painfully skinny. If Gaylen wasn’t there, they wouldn’t eat. The nurses kept sharp things away from them, knowing that more scars would join their collection. Jane hated everyone, even Chris, but Gaylen always managed to make them smile, and if they were lucky, gain another pound


	8. Mothers Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katana’s class is making cards for Mother’s Day, which Katana thinks is stupid. Her “parents” help to explain.

“Mrs T, I don’t want to do this assignment.” Katana said, fiddling with her pencil.

”Why not, Mary? I’m sure your mother would love a card,” her teacher responded, smiling.

Katana’s eyes blazed. “I don’t have a mother.”

”Well, that’s silly. Everyone has a mother.”

”I don’t. I’m not making a card.”

”Mary, if you don’t make a card, I’ll have to call home,” Mrs T threatened.

Katana crossed her arms and stared her down.

Ten minutes later, Gunnar, Gaylen and Chris were at the school.

”What seems to be the problem?” Gaylen asked, rubbing Gunnar’s hand and the androgynous raider scowled.

”Mary isn’t participating in class,” the teacher explained, “we’re making Mothers Day cards and—.”

“She doesn’t want to make one,” Gunnar finished, still glaring at the teacher.

”Yes.”

”There’s been a bit of a misunderstanding,” Chris explained, making the teacher smirk, “Katana doesn’t have a mother.”

”I told her that,” Katana muttered, “she doesn’t believe me.”

Gunnar stood up, green eyes filled with rage.

”Chris, take Katty to the car please.”

As soon as they left the room, Gunnar exploded.

”You don’t believe that our mom is dead? So what did I see eleven years ago? Robbers beating a different woman to death? We didn’t live homeless for ten years? Is that what you’re trying to tell me?”

“No, of course not, but it’s still a necessary part of the curriculum,” Mrs T shook.

Gunnar snorted. “Your curriculum is homophobic and ridiculous. Katana doesn’t have a mother, therefore if she doesn’t want to make a mother’s day card, she doesn’t have to!”

”You don’t have the right to—.”

”I AM HER LEGAL GUARDIAN!” Gunnar yelled.

Gaylen took Gunnar’s hand, rubbing it soothingly.

”If you ever try to make my sister-in-law do something like this again, be warned, because I won’t calm them down next time,” Gaylen hissed, leaving the room with Gunnar in tow.

In the car, Katana was close to tears. Chris rubbed her back comfortingly, trying to text Machete so he knew what had happened.

Gunnar stormed in, slamming the passenger side shut. They turned to look at Katana.

”Katty,  _never_ let them make you think you’re required to have a mom. You have me, Machete and the others, and that’s good enough,” Gunnar’s voice broke, “fucking bitch teacher.”

”I love you, Gunny,” Katana said, still crying into Chris’s jacket, “and I think I have more moms and dads than I need already.”


	9. Chris’s Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Chewie have an experience with a homophobe at a bar. Chewie needs to put his hatred of emotions aside to help Chris

Chris shook as the man yelled in his face exactly what he thought about men being in relationships together.

“GET YOUR STUPID FAG ASSES OUT OF MY ESTABLISHMENT!”

Chewie seethed at the man, about to climb over the counter and have a little heart to heart, but Chris just pulled on his jacket.

“Let’s just go, he’s not worth it,” he whispered, trying to fend off the panic attack.

Chewie scowled as he led his boyfriend outside. Chris’s breath went shallow, clutching Chewie’s coat desperately as he fought for control.

“Chew,” he gasped, “I cant breathe.”

“What?” Chewie frowned, turning, “shit, Chrissy! Okay, are you going to be okay until we get home?”

“No,” Chris shook his head, “I need a quiet place to have a breakdown right now.”

Chewie swore, dragging his panting boyfriend into an alley.

“Do you want me to hold you?” he asked.

“Yeah, p-please, oh god,” tears were streaming out of Chris’s eyes by now, blurring his vision.

Chewie smiled comfortingly, pulling his boyfriend into his lap. He ran his fingers through the other man’s blond hair and hummed Chris’s favourite old song from 2021.

The attack lasted five minutes. That doesn’t sound like a long time, but to Chewie and Chris, it felt like hours.

Chris was still shaky and unsteady after the panic left him, so Chewie put his arm around the younger man’s shoulders and half-carried him home, where they listened to Riley talk about this one bitchy fifth grader in her class with a mug of chocolate.


	10. Chris’s Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris wasn’t always called Chris. First he was called Gabriel, but Gabriel was let people push him around. Chris didn’t stand for that

“Daddy! Daddy, no! Stop!” the tiny blond boy cried, tugging at his fathers large bicep.

“Gabriel, go to your room!” his mother ordered from under the man, “don’t come out, just go!” He could already he the bruises forming on her cheeks.

“Listen to your mother, boy,” Gabriel could smell his whiskey breath.

“Daddy, let go of Mommy!” he begged.

“GABRIEL! GO TO YOUR ROOM!” The man shouted, backhanding the six-year-old across his face.

Gabriel ran, but as he passed the living room, he saw his fathers gun. He grabbed it and ran back to the kitchen.

“DADDY! LET GO OF MOMMY!” his tiny body shook as he pointed the gun at his father.

“DONT YOU TALK RUDE TO ME, BOY!” as the bigger figure moved to grab him, Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut and shot. Without opening them, he shot again.

The kitchen was suddenly silent. Gabriel opened his eyes and screamed. His father was on the ground with a puddle of blood coming from his arm. He was still breathing, but unconscious. But worse was his mother. She was slumped over the table, a gaping hole in her head.

“MOMMY! MOMMY WAKE UP!” Gabriel sobbed, shaking her until he fell to the ground.

That’s where the peace officers found him, hours later, sitting on the kitchen tiles, crying his little eyes out, hands covered in his moms blood. They took him to the orphanage, where he stayed for a few years. Learned some tricks, then ran away, earning a new name for himself as Chris Pratt, the best gun for hire around. Rumor has it that if a child ever asked him to kill their parents, he would, no questions asked, no charge.

“Chris Pratt!” the locals would say “he killed his own mother when he was only six!”

But no one ever knew the true story. But the more Chris thought about it, the less he regretted that night. No one ever hurt Chris again. He had five lovers and a gun to make sure of that.


	11. Chris’s Past Comes Back to Haunt Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is a cool older brother out and about with Riley, when a ghost from his past makes an appearance

Chris stared at the familiar face in front of him, gun pointing at it, but not firing.

“Hello, Gabriel. Long time no see,” Mr. White smirked, holding a struggling Riley. Suddenly, Chris felt five years old again, standing in the kitchen as his father did as he pleased to his mother.

“Daddy, let her go!” Chris begged, wide blue eyes meeting cold grey ones.

“Why? Gabe, you’ll have to understand, this one is so pretty, I might have to keep her.”

“N-no, no, please, I’ll do anything, just let her go!” The younger man pleaded, tears forming.

“Will you come home with me?” Mr. White asked, ignoring Riley as she resumed her struggling with even more intensity.

Chris swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing fearfully. He looked at Riley, then back at his dad. “Yes.”

Mr. White handcuffed Riley to a pole, before moving to hug his son. Chris stiffened up, moving away from it.

“Oh, Gabriel, you’re such a naughty boy. I’m going to have to punish you when we get home. Maybe I’ll pleasure myself with this adorable young one, while you watch.”

That was the last straw for Chris.

Bang.

Mr. White’s body dropped to the ground, bleeding out through a wound in his chest. Chris marched over, fire in his eyes, marching over to his father.

“You are never going to hurt me again, Dad. And no one hurts Riley. Not on my watch. Rot in hell, asshole.”

Chris turned to Riley, releasing her wrist, before falling to the ground with her in his arms. They were both crying, but Chris could feel relief washing over him.

They went home, forgetting about the groceries they were supposed to buy. They laid on the couch together, thankful that they were both still alive to enjoy this moment.

Gaylen found them asleep on the couch, as close as could be, dried tear tracks visible on their cheeks. She sighed, pulling a blanket over the two, before heading out on patrol.


	12. Incorrect Quotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E x a c t l y W h a t I t S o u n d s L i k e

Moduka: *hugging Chewie from behind

Chewie: uh

Chewie: hi?

Moduka: MINE

 

Gaylen: *about to say something serious* I have to get something off my chest

Gunnar: *sitting on the bar counter, fingers crossed* please be your shirt, please be your shirt

 

 

Chris: They call me coffee because I grind so fine

Gaylen: Oh my God

Olly: They call me coffee because I’ll keep you up past 2 am

Gaylen: not you too!

Gunnar: They call me coffee...

Gaylen: oh please no

Gunnar: because I’m dark and bitter and most people don’t like me without changing some aspect of who I am

Gaylen: Oh

 

 

Gaylen: FIGHT ME BITCH

Moduka, Chewie, Olly, Gunnar and Chris quietly: do not touch our sweet little cinnamon bun if you ever want to see the light of day again

 

 

Gaylen, at Gunnar’s funeral: can I have a moment alone with them?

Biscotti: Of course

Gaylen, leaning over the coffin: Now listen, I know you’re not really dead

Gunnar, one eye open: Yeah, no shit

 

 

Katana: What’s That on your neck?

Gunnar: a mosquito bite

Gaylen, walking in: Hey guys!

Machete: Hi, mosquito


	13. Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R E A D T H E D A M N T I T L E

Gaylen gets everyone a different little personalized present.

Olly gets a book about different types of blades.

Chris gets a new jacket because his was blood-stained.

Gunnar gets a camera and is very confused about what it is.

Chewie gets a new rifle because he gave his old one to Carey.

Moduka gets a proper jacket because her vest is ridiculous when it’s -40° and snowing.

 

 

Olly bakes. She’s an amazing baker and everyone is a sucker for her bread. She and Katana bake every weekend, but on Valentines Day, she makes little heart cookies in different colours; blue for Chris, red for Moduka, purple for Gunnar, yellow for Gaylen and green for Chewie.

 

 

Chewie films and edits together a home movie. It has Moduka chasing Chris around the house, Gaylen and Gunnar screaming because of a spider, Olly drinking tea peacefully while surrounded by madness, and the sound of Chewie laughing is in the background the entire time.

 

 

Moduka didn’t know what to do, so she did the only thing she could think of. She went into the woods and came back a few days later, dragging a deer corpse, which she then cleaned and they ended up eating. She also cleaned up the blood, to Gaylen’s relief.

 

 

Chris got everyone their favorite type of alcohol.

Gaylen got wine, red, because she loves how smooth it is and how easy it is to handle.

Chewie got whisky, which he loves because it burns.

Olly received cider, which she loves because it’s cinnamon spicy.

Moduka got beer, because a drunk Moddy is a dangerous Moddy and no one needs that.

Gunnar was given flavored vodka, which they love because it’s sweet and gets them so drunk so fast.

 

 

Gunnar spent a month painting it. It was a big portrait of their lovers, sitting and laughing. Katana, Machete, Carey and Riley are laughing in the picture too. It’s a picture of their family and the others love it.

It’s hung up in the living room that same day.


	14. Women’s March AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gunnar is arrested and Gaylen is smitten

Gunnar is a protester in the women’s march and Gaylen is a police officer trying to control the crowd and sees this person in badass heels yelling through a megaphone and is like “FUCK she’s hot” and later, Gunnar gets arrested and Gaylen walks into the station for guard duty and finds this attractive woman sitting in the middle of the cell and is like “shit” because she knows this lady didn’t do anything wrong except call a cop out on his bullshit and punch him when he tried to drag her away. Then these two guys and two girls come in and are like “god damn it, Gunnar, why,” And Gaylen is like, “Jesus lord almighty, this better be worth it.” She releases Gunnar on one condition. She gets their number


End file.
